of moonlight shadows and echoes past
by ncfan
Summary: 20 GinRan drabbles and oneshots.
1. 01

**A/N**: Hello, this is the first chapter in my twenty-chapter GinRan drabble series. These won't be in chronological order and unless I say so they're not directly connected. I hope you all like them.**  
>Word Count<strong>: 343**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>"Someone needs to warn me the next time you do this!" Rangiku exclaims, her small face scrunched up in annoyance. "You know Gin, popping up out of nowhere isn't always funny. I should stick <em>bells <em>on you or something."

Wearing his usual smile, Gin just shrugs and plucks a persimmon out of the thin basket in Rangiku's hands, promptly popping it in his mouth. Between bits of fruit, he replies, "It's not that bad. It's been six months since I gave Nakamura-san a heart attack."

Rangiku rolls her eyes. "_Only _been six months."

As of right now, Gin disappeared some three weeks ago, going wherever it is Gin goes. The first time this happened, Rangiku was frantic, but after a while she started to get used to it, and nowadays whenever Gin gets back from wherever it was he went she treats it as though he just went down the street to get some water from the well.

She can't tell whether Gin likes this or not.

They start off back towards home in companionable silence, Rangiku waving to one of the men sticking his head out of the house and Gin wincing as one of his many "materialization victims" heckles him from a storefront. "I keep telling you, if you weren't half-deaf you'd be able to tell I was coming!" he shouts back, and Rangiku grabs his wrist and walks faster. No need to start a riot.

After a while, Rangiku notices something, and looks at Gin, frowning. "Gin… have you gotten taller?"

When they first met, Gin and Rangiku were about the same height, the former being only a hairsbreadth taller. Now, Rangiku might be wrong but she thinks the height difference might be in inches rather than millimeters.

"Yeah, think I am," Gin replies cheerfully, snatching another persimmon. Ah, the heightened appetite of a growing boy.

Rangiku runs a hand through her hair as she normally does when lost in thought. "You gonna run away when you grow up?"

"Not unless you'll run away with me."

Despite herself, Rangiku smiles.


	2. 02

**A/N**: 320**  
>Word Count<strong>: This is AU and AR, just to say. You guys want to know something weird? The spell check for Document Manager seems to think "newfound" is spelled wrong.**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p>"So I guess that wasn't a good idea."<p>

"Obviously."

From her safe spot beneath the awning wear the water shooting up from the broken fire hydrant won't hit her, Rangiku folds her arms around her chest and smiles knowingly at Gin, who is now soaked through and staring accusingly at the fire hydrant.

Just to drive the point home, Rangiku puts a finger to her cheek and adopts an innocent expression; Gin, meanwhile, runs to the safety of the awning. "Just what was it you were trying to do again?"

Gin grimaces. "I was working out a theory, trying to figure out if these things really do work or if they're just there for show like the guy at the shelter said last night?"

"Oh, you mean the Conspiracy Nut?"

"Yes, the Conspiracy Nut."

Rangiku laughs a little and stares out at the newfound fountain; there are a few children now playing and whooping wildly beneath, much to the horror of their parents. Sirens can be heard in the distance, and all Gin does is stare at the ground with that familiar, frustrated, "But this should have worked!" look on his face.

Taking the initiative, Rangiku snaps her fingers in front of Gin's face. "Gin, the police are coming, and you're the homeless deadbeat who just blew up a fire hydrant. Sweetie, this is the part where you run."

Gin tilts his head and smiles slightly. "'Sweetie'? Are you channeling River Song now?"

"Sirens. Police. _Run_."

"Just like the Doctor."

"I'll break out of the Storm Cage tonight, just for you. Now _run_ so they don't haul you in for destruction of public property. I'll tell them I didn't see anything, just run."

So he does, and Rangiku makes a note to check to make sure tonight that Gin's been taking his medication like he said he would. She likes excitement, just not the sort that involves blowing stuff up.


End file.
